Believe in Magic
by Horus.Potter
Summary: It's Christmas and Seamus is worried about Dean who's on the run and hasn't been heard from in weeks. All the peace the season brings can't ease his mind, not until he knows Dean is safe. Set during year 7. Seamus/Dean unrequited.


**AN: Thank you for reading! :D As always feel free to critique and comment or just read and enjoy whatever you like! :D Hope you all had (have) lovely holiday's and Happy New Years. Let's continue on under the presumption that I am not Jo Rowling and I do not own this fic-let 'kay? **

**Believe in Magic: A Christmas Tale**

Seamus watched as the snow fell quietly to earth. He always liked snow on Christmas; it somehow gave him a feeling of peace. But even though he had a stack of gifts, two gushing parents next to a well decorated tree and despite all the horror in the world while Lord Voldemort reigned they still managed a holiday feast which was currently slow cooking in the oven, he still couldn't help feeling a little sad and lonely this Christmas.

Seamus was a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and even though it was his worst year ever with Voldemort in power and the Carrow's controlling the school being safe at home didn't feel much better. His absolute best friend, and dearest love if he was being honest with himself, was on the run for being a Muggleborn. Seamus hadn't heard from him in weeks and every day without news was torture.

He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder and felt her kiss the top of his disheveled hair. "Come on Seamus, let's eat." She said this warmly, as if she knew what must be distracting him.

"Okay."

Seamus sat down to his family dinner, thinking of how Christmas used to involve all of his family laughing and joking and showing off. Just two years ago Seamus had set the tree on fire – accidentally! But this year half his family – the Muggle half – were hiding or were being shunned for their own safety. The witch and wizard half were in just as much peril and not keen on leaving their own houses.

Seamus helped his mother clean up and then brought his gifts upstairs to his room. He turned on his iPod, having a Muggle father gave him the best of both worlds, and lost himself in the music while he flipped through his new Quidditch book.

"Seamus!" he heard his mother knocking and calling. He took out his headphones and opened his door. "Yea?" he asked.

"You have a guest." She smiled.

"Guest?" he barely said the word before he saw a bright familiar smile. "Dean!" Seamus flung himself at his best friend, not caring about anything but the fact that Dean was real and safe and here. Seamus barely registered his mother turning and heading back down the stairs.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Seamus said, ushering Dean into his room.

"I'm sorry, I know coming here puts your whole family in danger but I had to see you." Dean looked shyly away, wondering if he said too much.

Seamus smiled, "I'm glad you did. I've been miserable not knowing what's been going on."

Dean smiled at Seamus, "I have the ability to make the perpetually lighthearted  
>Seamus Finnigan worry?" he joked.<p>

"Shut up." Seamus smiled; the pair had drifted to the bed, sitting opposite each other.

"I've been writhing about in dirt and who-knows-what else. Cleaning spells only get you so far. I shouldn't be sitting on your bed." Dean tried to laugh but Seamus could see how stressed Dean was.

"So have a shower then. I'll wash your clothes for you." Seamus said.

"You sure?"

"Go. Just give me your clothes and go. Take as long as you want. Do you have more clothes in your bag?"

"Yea, there's a change or two of clothes in there." Dean didn't need much persuading as he was ushered to the bathroom. Seamus took the entire rucksack down to his mum. "Do you mind showing me that cleaning spell again?" he asked.

"Looks like these will need the machine. Leave it to me." She said taking the sack. "Oh," she handed Seamus a sketchpad. "Don't want to wash that." She said and headed for the laundry room.

Seamus went back up to his room and out of curiosity opened the sketchbook. Dean was never private about his art so Seamus didn't really feel bad nosing around. He found quite a few landscape drawings and pages of doodles. But toward the back was a portrait of a boy laughing and Seamus thought there was no mistake that that boy was him. Seamus stared at the piece realizing this was how Dean saw him. He felt himself smile and blush. But of course it was only friendship for Dean. Dean wasn't gay or bi or attracted to Seamus in any way. This was an unrequited ideal, Seamus reminded himself. He sighed and closed the book moments before Dean walked in in a towel.

"I literally have no clothes." He said simply.

"Oh! I didn't think about that." Seamus went to his dresser and took out some of his larger clothes for Dean. "These sweats should fit alright even though you're a giant." He joked.

"Funny Shay." Dean said as he began changing, not noticing how Seamus had to look hurriedly away so as to not be tempted to ogle. "I just seem giant 'cause you're so pint-sized."

Seamus glared at Dean, who was now fully clothed and lounging on the bed as though he did this every day. "God I forgot how amazing real beds feel." He said, closing his eyes.

Seamus watched the pure happiness that stole Dean's face for a moment. Dean opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry almost fell asleep."

"You should sleep." Seamus said quickly. "It'll be your first decent sleep in months I reckon."

"If I fall asleep I'll never want to leave. I should get going soon though. Constant vigilance right?"

"Don't go Dean. You just got here."

"You're in danger. Every second I'm here." Dean said in a rare moment of seriousness.

"My dad's a Muggle and we keep him around." Seamus tried to joke.

"Shay." Dean protested.

"Look, Dean. With You-Know-Who around we're all in danger. So just stay." Seamus couldn't help the way his voice caught as he begged Dean not to leave him again.

Dean paused for a moment before answering. "Shay you twisted my arm."

Seamus smirked and crossed his legs, getting comfortable, finally feeling as though he could relax for two seconds.

"Seamus, Dean?" Mrs. Finnigan knocked and then came in carrying a large plate, "I thought you might be hungry Dean."

"Oh, I'm starving actually. Thank you." Dean sat up, the sleepy smile he had erased in favor of food and gratitude.

"Eat as much as you like!"

"Thank you Mrs. Finnigan." Dean said again as he began eating desperately, his eyes closing at the taste of the food. He seemed to remember himself as he had done earlier with the same embarrassed grin, "Sorry. Sometimes finding food is tough."

Seamus could feel his heart breaking a little. "All the more reason for you to stay."

Dean smiled though he had a mouthful of bread which made Seamus laugh.

"I was looking through your sketch pad. You've gotten even better. I didn't think that was possible." Seamus said.

An expression crossed Dean's face that Seamus had never seen before; it was confusion but there was something else there. "You looked?" he asked.

Seamus shrugged, "Yea. You always show me your stuff."

Dean worried his lip, "You looked at all of them?"

Seamus understood now what that expression was and why Dean was anxious. Dean usually drew scenery and animals, not people. "Yea. I saw the portrait near the back. It was really good."

"Could you tell who it was?" Dean asked.

"Well, it looked like me." Seamus admitted but hoped he wasn't wrong and simply making up things to make himself happier.

Dean looked away and took another bite. "Do you think that's weird? That I drew you?"

"Why would I? We're best friends." Seamus said; Dean nodded in agreement. "And obviously you would miss me terribly. I am Seamus Finnigan after all." He smirked.

Dean laughed and swatted at Seamus who dodged out of the way. Dean polished off the plate in record time.

"Want me to get you more?" Seamus asked, already leaning up and ready to sprint out the door.

"Would it be terribly lame if I just wanted to go to sleep?"

Seamus smiled. "'course not. Go ahead and take the bed."

"We can share a bed Shay. We've done before."

Seamus tried to cover his blush, before when they'd shared beds Seamus hadn't realized he was in love with Dean. They'd been barely fourteen and awkward and innocent. Things were different now.

"Yea, I'm not tired really though so you go ahead and sleep."

Dean seemed to be debating something before he spoke. "I don't think I can sleep without you Shay." He seemed to want to retract his words because he began stuttering an explanation. "I just mean I've been worried about you. I haven't slept much I'm probably just overtired. Never mind it's –"

"Dean, hey," Seamus put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's okay. We're both safe and we're together."

Dean smiled and hugged Seamus who reciprocated but knew it wasn't meant in the way he wanted it to be.

"Thanks Shay." He whispered.

Seamus squeezed a little and melted. "I love you." he didn't realize the words had come out until Dean was pulling away, looking confused. Seamus continued, trying to write it off as nothing, "You're my best friend. Practically a brother. I just – "

Dean was smiling, "I love you too Shay."

Seamus stopped talking before his mouth got him in more trouble.

"Come on. Sleep with me." Dean pushed down the covers and worked his way under them. Seamus ignored the double meaning of Dean's words and the fact that he was wide awake. "Let me throw on some pajamas, I hate sleeping in jeans."

Dean nodded vaguely, his eyes already closing. Seamus changed and shut out the light before making his way back to the bed and working his way under the blanket.

"Shay?" Dean said tiredly.

"Yea?"

"Happy Christmas."

Seamus smiled, watching Dean's profile in the light of the moon.

"Happy Christmas."

"I got my Christmas wish." Dean said, turning to face Seamus, his eyes cracking open a small sliver.

"Did you? What was it?" Seamus' voice was hushed, as though he might ruin something important if he spoke up.

"To see you."

Seamus grinned and hoped Dean didn't notice. Seamus wanted to tell Dean how important he was. How much he loved him. But Dean's eyes were already closing and the words were so weak.

"Night Shay."

"Night Dean."

At least for now there would be a tomorrow; at least for now they had each other, and that was enough.

()()()()()()()()()()()((((()))))(()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AN: Bit belated for Christmas but what can I say family gatherings and what not. Happy New Year to all who follow the Gregorian calendar. And I hope everyone's holidays were filled with joy and love and maybe a touch of romance. This fic was inspired by my Deamus Christmas Drabble which you can find on my page. So I hope you enjoyed this friendship/unrequited/maybe more but not yet/ one shot scene. Thanks for reading! Blessed be!


End file.
